


Emotions (I Love You)

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a fluffy ending, M/M, canon-verse, virgil makes a guest appearance at the end to lighten the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Roman receives a knock on his door at three in the morning, and he really wasn't expecting to see what he did.warnings: self-deprication, crying, lots of emotions, unhealthy sleeping habits, canon-verse ship, one (1) swear word, possibly something else





	Emotions (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> another parenthetical title? you bet. i love them more than early fall out boy did.

The knock at Roman’s door was very surprising for two reasons. One, it was three in the morning on a Tuesday, and none of the other sides ever stayed up this late on weekdays. Two, when he opened the door, a sniffling, red-eyed Patton was standing there with an expression of a hurt puppy sharpening his delicate features.

“Patton?” Roman muttered, too confused and tired to formulate a proper princely greeting.

“Kiss me,” the emotional counterpart begged in a hoarse whisper, reaching out and clutching tightly at Roman’s t-shirt. “Please, dear  _god_ , just kiss me once to get these emotions out of my head!”

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

Patton’s gaze was harsh and desperate as the tears started to roll down his cheeks again. “I’m in love with you, damn it! I’m in love with you, and I know that I’m nowhere near worthy of your love, so just let me live my stupid fantasy once so my emotions will leave me  _alone!”_

Too many thoughts swirled and bubbled in Roman’s overwhelmed mind as he attempted–key word being  _attempted_ –to think through what was happening. Without much rationality behind his actions, he leaned forward and kissed Patton, lacking all of the usual romantic fervor that normally came with a kiss from the creative side.

It lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity for both parties, and neither opened their eyes for a few seconds afterward as their foreheads pressed together. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Patton said between hitched breaths; his sad tone nearly tore Roman apart at the seams.

“No, mi amor.  _I’m_  sorry for making you feel as if you weren’t good enough for me. You are practically perfect in every way, and it’s an honor to be loved by someone as genuine and caring as you.” Roman let out a huffed laugh. “In fact, I had been under the assumption that  _I_  wasn’t good enough for  _you_. I love you as much as I love the moon and stars.”

Patton stepped back in confusion at the confession. “You… love me?”

“Absolutely.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Roman rolled his eyes and smiled. “As if you’d need to ask, darling.”

This kiss was sweeter and lacking the bitter undertones of their first. It was soft and gentle, but far more loving. The two melted into each other, enjoying this long-awaited moment of peace between them.

“What the– Get a freaking room, you two! I leave my room to get water, and now I need to deep-clean my eyes!” Virgil growled, slamming the door to his room as he retreats to his safe hiding space.

It was safe to say that Roman and Patton dissolved into a fit of giggles not two seconds later.


End file.
